Broken Bridge
by Crejz Ann
Summary: The story of a girl who had lost everything including her parents, the love she had for certain guy, the masked of feelings, cowardice and bravery.
1. Default Chapter

**Broken Bridge**

Chapter 1: The Loner

The day was smiling upon the face of a lonesome girl. It encourages her to be more cheerful so as to brighten her mood and feelings. Skuld is a 15 years old lass who is undoubtedly lovely young lady with her very long dazzling raven hair and a very fair complexion. She was studying at the nearby school near their town and during her spare time she was working at a flower Shoppe and sometimes as a messenger of some big companies within the city.

            Clamp city was famous for their marvelous craftsmanship in making ornaments made out of seashells. Many tourists were excited to own either some of those genuine pieces made skillfully by the people in the city of clamps. The quality and the eminence of each of the artworks being sold were highly inspected thoroughly so as to give every client a great satisfaction there were out to get.

            Meanwhile, Skuld was heading to Kurama's Flora Pavilion, the shop where she was working most of her time when she was out of school. The Shoppe owned by the handsome gentleman who was famous because of his love of flowers and his understanding about its outmost beauty in which he was been able to create a marvelous bouquet of flowers of any kind out from his vast collection. His trademark was undeniably the cherry red rose. Because of it he was renowned as the 'Red Rose Florist'. Skuld was very happy having to work with him for years. Since it was one of her source of income and also to support her study. 

            At a very young age of 5, she was sent to her aunt to live with them because of the tragic accident happened to her parents while traveling across the coast of Morocco. In an instant her parents died. That was the crucial stage wherein at her very tender age she had to face such emotional dilemma not suitable for children of her years.  Since then she lives alone, even though she had her relatives with her, it is still different to live with your own family, the family she had lost in an accident. Skuld grew up to be a simple-minded individual and a loner. More often than not. She preferred to be alone in her room after she was done with her household chores. When she had reached her age of 10 she decided to live on her own. Living alone was the most easier things for her to do since she was actually living alone ever since she was born. The only difference was, she had no more parents to call on to, to tell her stories about her everyday life in the city and someone to support her in her studies and personal stuffs, someone that clearly remembers her birthday and send her a gifts. Although her parent doesn't live with her in her lifetime, at least every Christmas and New year, her parents celebrate with her and sometimes take her with them for a Christmas vacation. That alone was her most treasured memories.

            Fortunately her parents saved enough money to support her stomach, but not her studies. And what about her home and their family fortune? Like anybody else, it was taken away from her since she was still a child and she had no knowledge of running a large business transaction. And who else would have done such a dreadful thing? …  Who else? but her own relatives. That's the reason why she decided to go away from them and have her freedom; she chose to live in the Clamp city where she is out reached. No relatives are peeking about her own business. There she got her cute comfortable apartment from her savings and fortunately got a job as a flower girl at the Shoppe she was working till now. For a half a decade of companionship Skuld and Kurama become more intimate not because as a lover but of as a friend. Kurama on the other hand, inherited the skill and the shop from his parents when he was 13 of age. His parents went abroad a year before Skuld move to the city. Like her parents, Kurama's Mom and Dad loves so much of traveling. At that fact alone Kurama become more of an elder brother to his little Skuld, because like him she too had no parents beside them both. Besides Skuld was loveable and he either had no sister nor a brother to take care of.

            "Good Morning!" Kurama greeted his customer like he used to.

            "Good Morning too Kurama-kun." The lady greeted back

            "By the way where's your little girl?" She was talking about Skuld.

            "She's still not here, but don't you worry she will be here in no time." Kurama assure the lady with a smile on his handsome face. He was glad that Skuld become friendly and open unlike the first time she worked with him. She was now jolly than ever. Most of his frequent clients were used to her lovable acts; those childish sides of her made her win their heart.  At a first glance, you would thought that she had never experience the tragic side of life but in fact, she had win it over because she was surrounded by friends, people she didn't even known to exist but truly become her friends.

            A minute later Skuld was running for her life to get inside the shop. She slammed the door open like as usual. She was breathing hardly and tired from running so fast. Crazy isn't she, but that's our Skuld.

            "Good Morning Kurama-chan! Hope I'm not late." Breathing hard as usual.

            "Don't worry your not." Still smiling. The day wouldn't be filled if there were no Skuld around. She's so juvenile in nature but mature when the situation calls on.

            "Good Morning little Skuld!" The lady greeted her gently. She was known to them as their 'Little Skuld' because she's cute!

            "Good morning Ms. Yukina!" Skuld replied in dashed.

            "Skuld I guess you need to get Ms. Yukina's order right away, she's in a hurry."

            "Ok, by the way Yukina-chan, it's still the same as usual?" Skuld was referring to the kind of flower and color she needs to get for the bouquet.

            "No dear, this time I'd like it to be the Shades of Blue."

            "Blue?"

            "Yes, why?" Ms. Yukina asked.

            "I don't recall you ever ordered any of such kind ever since, or may be… for your boyfriend?" Skuld asked in delight.

            "Close enough." Yukina was beaming.

            "Close enough?" she paused to think for a second.

            "Well, I still don't get it, but I know that is for someone special"

            "Yah, actually that would be for my father, he came backed from Italy where he worked for 8 years."

            "Wow! That's nice!" Skuld cried in amazement.

            "It would be good for you Ms. Yukina to have your father backed, is he staying or just visiting? Oh. Please pardon me for asking so."

            "No, no Kurama-kun, there's nothing for you to apologizes with, besides it's normal to get curious ne? " then the three of them laugh. 

            "My father will stay for awhile, he said he missed the city and he wanted to take a leave. Maybe for a year or less and besides Christmas is a days ahead."

            "Yah! You're right, me and Skuld will celebrate it as usual, until she had found her soul mate." Kurama like teasing her sometimes. Whenever he had the chance.

"Ah! Here we go again! Yukina-chan I'll go arrange your order for now or else I wouldn't been able to." Then Skuld leave them and headed to the workshop. Minutes later, she was carrying the bouquet Yukina-chan had ordered from them for her beloved father. She was too delightful with the result of the combination; surely her father would like it.

Every shopper got satisfied with every detail the Shoppe has to offer. That's why the company stays and grows bigger as the time passes by. Like the friendship the two had developed within the garden of their 'Home'. Truly friendship is a garden that blooms in the heart.

Talking about hearts, Skuld was busy gossiping with flowers when a familiar gentleman walks in. The man spoke with Kurama stating his order for some definite occasion or someone. Skuld's heart skipped and her heart beats unevenly and she could hardly breathe. She knew the owner of the voice, of course she did!

"Skuld come on here, please assist Mr. Kinomoto of his order." Kurama commanded. For some weird reason, she felt not doing so, but 'Hey! This is my job!' she thought fighting secretively her emotional cramming. She didn't want Kurama to noticed her, moreover to reveal her secret love.

"Yes, sir." Skuld do as he instructed her with such discipline and control. She knew it was hard but she needs to.

"I'd like your combination of red and pink maybe she will like it most." Touya stated. Clearly he wanted that kind of combination to be arranged. Skuld on the other hand picked up those tons of red and pink roses from its huge bucket and handed it to Kurama to do the touches. Touya-sama was truly a highly respected and famous lad in town due to his heritage, skill, talent and most of all charm. He was so popular with every girl in town. Who would not be?

The order was place immediately and then after Mr. Kinomoto leave in a hurry. Besides he is a very busy guy.

"Our day starts with a heavy tons of blessing, right Skuld?"

Kurama was referring to tons of orders they had just received in just a matter of hours.

"Right." Skuld replied shortly, but deep inside she was floating in heaven. Her day was blessed enormously and she was glad, very glad in deed.      

Story by Crejz Ann 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character in this story. I just used them coz its fun. After all this is a fanfiction!

**Author's Note:** Actually I wrote this story out of my poem entitled 'Broken Bridge'. The appearance of the characters I used here are the same as usual. This story is original, but I'm hoping that you would like it and if you have time please have your review and asked me if ever you have any questions. Thanks a lot for reading.  ^_^


	2. Reason

**Broken Bridge**

Chapter 2: Reason

After a day of work, Skuld rest on her flat like as usual. She was on her room lying on her bed surrounded by several pillows. Her eyes were closed remembering those scenes had happened earlier at the shop. She recall the voice of the gentleman who spoke to her about kind of flowers he'd like her to consider for his order. His voice was so warm, but reserve, she likes it so much. Her lips curve into a smile of a wish had come true. That kind of opportunity had only come rarely.

It was almost 4 years since she begun to take notice that undeniably handsome young lad, it is when she accidentally bumped onto him on a park. Since then, she cannot take his face off on her mind. Every time she sleeps; he was there on her dreams. Dreaming that they were on a date on a very romantic place. Every time she thinks she always end up thinking about him. He was always there everywhere! On her plate, on her glass, on her mirror, everywhere. She can't help to make herself stop thinking about Touya, even though she tried to. Maybe that's what really happens when you fall in love, it's really hard to dictate your heart.   

She's always like that, she always fantasize her Touya-kun. Like an illness that cannot be cured. She hates him for that cause. Touya, is a very stubborn boy, he highly regarded himself. And of course he's out of reached, whatever may it means to you, he really is. He was idolize by most of the people in their town; both male or female except for one. The guy who has his own measurement of human's true capacity.

It was about 11 in the evening when the phone rings, immediately Skuld answered it with disgust, because it interrupts her daydreaming.

"Hello? Good evening! Who's this" trying to be humble.

"Good evening little Skuld! How are you? Like as usual?  ^_^  " The voice on the end of the line talked backed.

"I'm fine. Why?" She asked him what's the matter, phoning her late in the evening.

"None. ^_^  Why?  Did I disturb you or something? Come on, I'm just wondering if my little Skuld was alright." His voice was a little bit distractive; he's teasing her! Again.

"No, No! Of course not! Kurama-kun! He he, you see I'm ok.  ^_^ So you don't have to worry about me. And besides I'm already used to this ever since." Skuld assured him.

"Have you already eaten your dinner?"

"Yap! I ate at exactly 8 . ^_^  "Her smile was visible at end of the line.

"Sure?" he asked her sarcastically, partly teasing.

"Absolutely!"

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yah! You don't have to worry!"

"Hmmn… I'm glad you are, but remember, if you have something you need just give me a call, ok?"

"Sure!"

"Don't hesitate to asked me for any helped, remember!"

"I will!"

"Ok, since your well, let's call it a day, Good night Skuld." He sweetly said.

"Goodnight too Kurama-kun! Sweet dreams! Thanks a lot for always caring about me."

"Nah! It's nothing, besides you're my Little Skuld Right?"

"Yah! Thanks, See yah tomorrow!"

"Ok, sleep tight! Don't forget to eat your breakfast before leaving your flat."

"I know, Ok, bye bye!"

"Bye."

_Click. _The conversation had ended. Kurama headed to his bed for him to rest. He always makes sure to phone Skuld every single night to make sure she's ok and still breathing. It's already become their habit ever since. Skuld is very important to him, she's the only one he considered his family aside from his parents.

The sun heightens the city with its supremacy. It is indeed a very bright sunny day. The people were busy preparing themselves to go to their respective work and schools.

The Belldandy Grand HighSchool, is a very well known secondary school in their place. The school occupies 1/10 of the total land area of the city in which falls approximately about 20 hectares. It was the largest high school ever established in their country.

The school was complete with amenities and facilities an establishment like this should have. They have a wide range of sports equipment, etc, etc, etc. But one of the most popular sports with the Belldandiers was soccer. 

"Kamui-chan!" Touya called out.

"What?"

"Do we have practice later?"

"I don't think so, why? Do you have something you need to do first?" Kamui asked. He was Touya's soccer manager. They already had known each other since childhood. Maybe it was because of their parent were very good friends. That's why; Kamui was the only one whom Touya trusted most. He was the only one who knows the real Touya Kinomoto.

"Nothing special, just like as usual." Touya stares at his friend pleading silently.

"I'd like to see her, you know what I mean."

"Nahh! Why don't you stop doing such a nonsense thing? And be more serious for once. If you really like her, why don't you go and face her, tell her directly about your feelings." Kamui advised his friend. He was already tired of telling him to settle his feeling, if he really had. He was such a fool! 

"You know I can't!" Touya replied shortly.

"Then, your such a coward!"

"Tell me whatever, but I won't!" Touya was truly the most stubborn person he had ever met. Sometimes he wish to strike him on his face, just to be awaken from his silliness.

"Then, stop asking me for favors." Kamui warned him.

"You can't do that!"

"Really?"

"Please, Kamui-chan just this once please!"

"Moero! Moero!" Kamui can't say no, if he noticed his friend in such an idiot face.

"Damn you Touya! You always make yourself miserable and most of all, the girl. I know and YOU know that she also had a crush on you, why don't you just tell her?"

"How sure you are?"

"Of course! Most and almost all of the girls here had a crush on you."

"I still don't believe you. Beside I still don't want myself to looked so stupid."

"Then, you really are an Idiot."

"Hey! Have a heart will yah!"

"I guess you better have. Please leave now." Kamui waved his hand, signaling Touya to go. He's so stupid! Kamui thought disgustedly.

"Thanks Bro! You're great as always! I'll call you later!"

And then after, Touya left him and go with his usual stupidity. Why won't other understand that there's no such thing as perfect? Kamui pondered about it as always. And besides who the heck was him to care about others businesses. To hell with them! He's sucks! But despite how hateful he is with his friend Touya, he can't still make to end their friendship. Maybe there's a reason for him to behave such one. Everyone has always had a reason, like Touya did.

Story by Crejz Ann 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character in this story. I just used them coz its fun. Afterall this is a fanfiction!

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to WelsperTheCat and youknowme, who had read and review my first chap. Your's

             Are great stuff too! Thanks a lot!  ^_^.

            Well, here's Kamui-chan, I hope you'll like his character here. With Touya, a twist of his attitude had change him in

            Some way or another. Please read and review!  ^_^


End file.
